


Leokumi Drabbles (I know, so original)

by Existential_Fish



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I write all this stuff after midnight don't judge, It's not actually stated they're in college but they are, M/M, Man my writing sucks, So short I'm sorry, gay pining, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_Fish/pseuds/Existential_Fish
Summary: Just a collection of short one-shots centered around my favorite gay dorks~(I apologize in advance because this is my first fic and they're probably out of character half the time)





	Leokumi Drabbles (I know, so original)

All alone in his room, Leo glared at the ceiling. Despite his best attempts to steer them away, his thoughts kept returning to long silver hair and well toned arms. They lingered on brown eyes and clashing colors, on calloused hands and lips that were far too smooth. On a mind that rivaled his own and a laugh that made him want to abandon his pride.

 _Takumi_. The foreign name felt far too pure to linger on his tongue, and set long denied butterflies loose in his stomach. Gods, he hated that Hoshidian. Or maybe it was love, too. Either way, he was equal parts beautiful and infuriating, and Leo was furious at himself for falling for his academic rival.

Over the past few months group projects and mutual friends had forced the two together, and they had formed a grudging friendship after realizing that they had much more in common than they had originally thought. Leo wasn’t quite sure when those feelings of platonic affection turned to bitter admiration and painfully persistent love.  
Perhaps it stemmed from the day he found the other boy asleep in the library, or the week when Leo accompanied him to his archery practice so they could study afterwards, and he got to watch his friend practice his bow skills sweating and practically shirtless. Or maybe these feelings were born the night the two got drunk in Leo’s bedroom and Takumi brushed their lips together before passing out in his lap.

Regardless of their origin, his rather unwelcome affections seemed here to stay, and Leo didn’t know what to do about them. As he pondered his options and reflected on his friendship with Takumi- which by now he would grudgingly admit was as dear to him as his friendship with Odin and Niles- at least one thought became blessedly clear. Although it sunk the butterflies to the pit of his stomach, both his logical and emotional sides agreed, an occurrence which Leo was finding to be increasingly rare. He groaned and flung an arm over his eyes to distract himself from the painful realization.

Takumi could never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh hope it wasn't too bad. Poor Leo, falling into a "hopeless" love. Maybe Takumi likes him too...?  
> Thanks for reading lovelies~ Comments and CC welcome and appreciated.


End file.
